Stranger
by xXDisuXx
Summary: Artemis's mother dies and she learns the man she thought was her father isn't.
1. My what?

Artemis.

He didn't know she existed for 14 years. Don't get him wrong if he knew about her he would have done everything to help out her and her mother. Ollie Queen had a one night stand with Paula Crook that ended with an illegitimate daughter he found out about years later when the cops called him.

sdkjsdnjk

Ollie was sitting with Dinah when he got the call. "Oh come on Ollie stop working for a few minutes." Dinah purred into his ear and kissed his neck. Ollie laughed and turned around. Pulling Dinah into his lap. She started giggling and kissed him on the lips. Ollie's phone started to ring, Dinah in returned just sighed and stood up.

"Hello?"

"I'll be in the bedroom... waiting." Dinah said seductively and sauntered away.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, how may I help you."

"I'm from Child Services and I'm callin-"

"Child services did something go wrong with Roy's adoption?" Ollie didn't understand why child services would need to call him other than that.

"No that went threw fine. I'm calling about Paula Crook and her-"

"Paula Crook? I don't remember anyone by that name."

"Um... let's see her it says her maiden name was... Brooks." Ollie thought for a moment still not remembering her name.

"I don't remember a woman... wait a minute was she a Vietnamese woman?"

"Yes well-"

"What does this have to do with me? We were only together for a night?." Ollie knew that that made him sound really shallow but everyone knew he was a playboy before he meet Dinah.

"Well she was murdered last night and left a daughter behind."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry but-"

"What does this have to do with you? Well your name was on her daughter birth certificate."

"I-I-" Ollie was shocked that Paula had kept a daughter from him for 14 years.

"I need you to come to Gotham as quick as possible, to talk about option for her."

"Ye-yes I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"See you then." There was silence on the other side of the phone, Ollie just stood there shocked he had a daughter he didn't know about. And was going to meet for the first time.

"Ollie was that work?" Dinah asked walking towards him.

"Yeah I need to fly out to Gotham for the morning, sorry babe." Dinah narrowed her eyes at Ollie she had been with him long enough to know when he's lying or leaving something out.

"And?"

"And what?" she gave him and incredulous look.

"Um.. well that call was... I... I have a daughter in Gotham that-" Dinah stood still as long as she could before she quickly walked towards the door the second she heard the word 'daughter'. and Ollie thought that he could kept that from her. "I didn't know about..."


	2. Meeting Artemis

Ollie's private jet landed in the Gotham airport just as the sun was rising. While Ollie was in his limo driving to child services, he couldn't stop shaking. He was extremely nervous to meet his daughter. All he knew about her was that her name was Artemis and she was 14. He had a feeling that since she was a teenager that she would have a lot of words to him about not being there. Finally the limo slowly to a stop and the driver opened the door for Ollie. He walking into the lobby and rang the bell. Waiting a few minutes before a woman with a file walked out.

"Hello Mr. Queen, go up that elevator to the third floor. To room 397 Ms. Park is waiting for you." Ollie went down the hall, up the elevator, and to room 397. Where he saw a dark haired woman, and a young blonde girl sat talking. He looked though the window on the door and knocked. They both looked at him and the dark haired woman gestured him in. Ollie slowly turned the door nob and walked in cautiously. The woman stood up and shook hands with Ollie.

"Mr. Queen nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Park." Ms. Park took and seat and turned towards the blonde girl. "This is Artemis." Ollie sat down in the chair across from Ms. Park while Artemis was in the corner hugging her knees. "Artemis why don't you go walk around?" Artemis glared at Ollie and then walked out. "Now Mr. Queen Ms. Brooks had put you on Artemis's birth certificate as her father, did you know this?"

"No her and I only spent one night together, so I was never told of Artemis." Ms. Park looked down at a paper and scribbled down some information.

"Well we'll need to do a DNA test to make sure you're her father. But before that do you plan to take her with you or put her in the system?" Ollie thought for a second thinking he had no reason to not bring her home. He didn't know she existed for 14 years he should at least get to know her. Plus Dinah all ready felt him so he would only need to tell Roy.

"I'll take her to star city with me." Ms. Park nodded, and wrote down more notes. She then turned to her phone and calls someone.

"Yes send a nurse up." Ms. Park puts down the phone and once again looks at Ollie. "A nurse will be in to take your blood for the DNA test. Would you like me to find your daughter?"

"That would be nice."

;ajnggjk

Artemis walked around the depressing building. Only 72 hours had she been with her living her normal life. Going to school and archery practice. When her insane father... step-father barged in and... Artemis couldn't even bring herself to think of it without wanting to cry. And she was a tough girl she refused to cry or she would get eaten alive. Artemis heard heels click and saw Ms. Park coming. Artemis wasn't sure about Ms. Park or her supposed father.

"Artemis come on." Was all she said before turning around and heading back to where they both came from. When Ms. Park opened the door, Ollie was unrolling his sleeve. He looked at Artemis and smiled. Artemis gave him a skeptical look but sits down in the chair by the corner. "I'll leave you two alone. We should have the results of the DNA test done soon." Ms. Park along with the nurse leave. Artemis watched as Ollie shifted uncomfortably. Thinking of something to say.

"So Artemis tell me about yourself." Artemis just stared at Ollie for a few minutes. "Okay, do you want me to tell you a little about myself?" Artemis still didn't answer so he just sighed.

"I live in Star City, I lost both my parents, and..." Ollie noticed that Artemis was looking everywhere but him. "I'm an archer, have an adopted son..." Artemis looked up the second the word archer come out of his mouth.

"You... You're an archer?"

"Yeah everyone said I was a natural at it. My hero when I was younger was Robin Hood." Ollie laughed at himself as archery was the only thing that this little girl would talk to him about.

"My step-father taught me how to shoot." Artemis once again looked away.

"Well I'll help you practice if you want." Artemis didn't answer. Ollie was very unconformable with this situation. A knock was heard and they both turned to the door. Ms. Park walked in and sat a her desk as Ollie and Artemis's eyes followed her.

"Well good news Mr. Queen Artemis is your daughter." Ollie looked at Artemis as she scoffed.

"I'm not calling you dad." Artemis said before standing up.

"Well thank you Ms. Park." Ollie shook her hand quickly before trying to catch up with Artemis.


	3. Practice

Artemis quietly sat on Ollie's private jet looking out the window. Artemis had never been on a plane before. She was amazed by the lights in the sky and how small everything looked. Ollie just watch as she boringly looked out the window.

"Ollie?" Ollie jumped a little startled that Artemis was talking to him.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Are you married?" Ollie blinked at this question. Everyone knew (or thought) that Oliver would never get married he was too much of a playboy. The world was shocked that he adopted a son.

Ollie gave a small laugh. "No." Artemis gave a small almost unnoticeable smile and looked out the window. Finally after a very awkward and quiet plane ride they landed in star city. Ollie and Artemis walked to a limousine and drove to Queen tower. Artemis grew up in Gothams suicide slums most of Star City looked peaceful. They pulled up to a tall tower with the name Queen on it.

"you have a lot of money don't you?" Artemis randomly asked. Ollie gave her a funny look.

"Don't you know who i am?"

Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "not really should i know who the hell you are?"

Ollie laughed "well ive got a bit of money..." the driver that was taking their bags out of the trunk chuckled. Artemis and Ollie finally made it to the penthouse level. As they walked in Artemis heard the TV on.

"Hey were u been all day!" a boy voice yelled. Artemis once again raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in Gotham all day." Ollie walked towards the voice and Artemis followed.

"Oh you there to see-" a red haired boy turned around and saw Ollie and Artemis standing there. "Who is she?" He quickly asked.

"Roy this is Artemis. Artemis this Roy."

"Once again who is she?" Ollie opened his mouth only to have Artemis interrupt.

"SHE has a name. And I'm his da-"

"Niece shes my niece." Ollie quickly interrupted he. Artemis looked slightly offended before going back to glaring at Roy. "Artemis this is my son-"

"Just can't keep it in your pants can you?" Artemis venomously said. Roy laughed.

"He's my adopted son." Ollie quickly changed subjects. "Artemis why don't we go set you up in your new room?" Artemis said nothing but followed Ollie. He picked up her bag and brought it to a green room. "I know that green isn't much of a girly color but-"

"It's fine!" she quickly cut him off.

"Artemis i didn't."

"You didn't mean to not call me your daughter? right" Artemis pushed Ollie out and slammed the door in his face as he opened his mouth. He sighed and walked out to see Roy. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

"Why is she here?"

"Her mother died."

"She's got a dad. And since when did you have siblings?"

"Let's not talk about it. She needs a place to live and that's going to be here. You don't have to like it."

"Good cuz I won't. So does the girl stop our nightly activities?"

"No we just have to be careful of leaving and coming back." Ollie and Roy got quiet after that and no one talked. Ollie sighed.

Artemis sat in her room quietly sat in her room starting at a family picture. It was tore in half with only her and her mother in the part in her hand. Artemis finally got bored and slowly opened her door. She quietly walked out of her room and away from the way she came. She came across a window that showed a a giant gym. What caught her eye was an archery target and a bow and arrow on the other side. She looked around and opened the door heading to the bow and arrow. She put the quiver on her back and picked up the bow.

As soon as Artemis picked up the bow an alarm went off in the rest of the penthouse. Roy and Ollie quickly stood up "Find out who is here. You go that direction I'll go this way." and ran off in different directions. Ollie's first stop was towards Artemis's room. He saw the door ajar. "Artemis?" Ollie yelled as he opened the door. He looked around to she her gone. He saw out of the corner of his eye a torn up picture. It was of Artemis and Paula. Ollie noticed Paula right away he noticed she hadn't changed since the only time they meet. Ollie pocked the picture and ran off as he was running past the gym he quickly looked in. He ran past it and then skidded to a stop and walked backwards to see Artemis. She was drawing the string of the bow back slowly and released it. It hit just shy of a bulls-eye just like all the others. Ollie pulled a remote out of his pocket and turned off the alarm.

Artemis was loading another arrow as Ollie opened the door. As Artemis turned around when he opened the door and released the arrow towards him. Ollie quickly ducked.

"Sorry Artemis. Didn't mean to have you shoot me." Artemis just turned around grunted and loaded another arrow. She released it and shot the arrow in the same place as before.

"đi tiêu" She yelled.

"Here let me show you." He grabbed another bow and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. He drew back and released. "You have to do it quickly. You move to much when you have to hold the bow to long. Arms get tired. Try again." Artemis grabbed an arrow loaded it, lined it up, and shot within a few seconds. She watched it sail right into the red circle. She looked at Ollie and smiled.


	4. Who's she?

When Roy heard the alarm turn off he turned around and ran towards Ollie. Only for the door bell to ring as he rang by. He groaned and went to answer it. He opened the door to see Dinah standing their with one hand on her hip.

"Hey Dinah. Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Roy asked as Dinah let herself in. He closed the door behind him.

"Pissed at Ollie."

"What's new?" Dinah laughed.

"Where is he? I heard the alarm go off on my comm and wanted to check on you two."

"Well I'm not really sure where he is at the moment but I'm sure we can find him." Roy took off in the direction he was heading before Dinah showed up. He saw Ollie and Artemis laughing and walking his way. When Ollie saw Dinah he stopped and looked at her.

"Dinah what are you doing here?"

"Ollie can we talk?" No one budged. "Alone." He didn't say a word or budge. "Oliver?"

"Oh um... yeah. Artemis, Roy why don't you two go talk." Artemis looked skeptically but followed behind Roy.

Once out of earshot she asked him. "Who's she?"

"She would be Dinah Lance. Ollie's on and off again girlfriend. More off then on." Artemis was quiet after Roy said this to her.

Dinah and Ollie also waited till the two teenagers were out of ear shot to start talking.

"Who's she?" Dinah automatically asked.

"She would be my daughter the one you walked out on me for." He yelled.

"Because in all the time we've known each other for you never told me about her." She poked him in the chest pushing him pack a few steps.

"That would be because I didn't know about her until ten minutes before you." He moved is face inches away from hers. He watched as her face softened. He knew that she knew she made a huge mistake. "Social services had called and told me her mother had died. I had a one nightstand with her."

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked lightly joking with him.

"Just don't tell Roy. I told him that she was my niece. I knew that he would be unhappy with her being my daughter."

"Of course he would he might be a teen but he has the mind of a five year old." Both Ollie and Dinah chuckled. Before Ollie got the chance to reply to her she kissed him. It was her way on saying 'im sorry' without using real words.

Roy and Artemis had sat watching tv. Neither of them saying a word. Ollie and Dinah walked in together happily laughing. Ollie reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he got from Artemis's room. He handed it to her wordlessly. She looked at it and then at him. She snatched it out of his hands and said nothing.

Once it got dark Ollie told Dinah and Roy to go out on patrol and he would stay and keep an eye on Artemis. Artemis sat on the couch and clicked through channels. Ollie went over a proposed business plan. He could tell she was looking at him. "Yes?"

"What is your job?"

"I'm the owner and CEO of Queen industries." She continued to start at him.

"Never heard of it."

"Really?"

"Yep." He sighed. Artemis dropped the remote on the couch and headed to her room. Ollie opened his mouth to ask where she was going. "Going to sleep." He heard her door shut. Putting down his papers he went to his hidden lair and changed into his Green Arrow outfit. Going to meet up with Speedy and Black Canary.


	5. Past

Artemis woke up to someone stumbling around. Her eyes snapped open. From all of the training her step-father drilled into her brain the most important was that noises in the dark where not ok. She picked up the green bow her step-father had given her that she hid under her bed. She got the bow loaded and cracked the door open. She crept out of her room towards the living room. She noticed that the back patio doors were open. A man in green stood in front of them. Next to him a side table was knocked over. He bent over to pick it up when Artemis pointed her arrow. She silently released the bow and it when straight for this left thigh.

"ARG!" the green clothed man yelled in pain. He broke off part of the arrow and ripped it out of his leg. He held his leg to try and stop the bleeding. All while watching the man do this she reloaded her bow.

"Get out of here Robin Hood before I put one threw your head." The man limped through the patio doors and disappeared. Artemis closed the patio doors and locked them. She wasn't sure what to do. She would have looked for Ollie but she didn't know her way the apartment and didn't want to go knocking on all of the doors. So she walked to her bedroom and set her bow and arrows on her nightstand in case anything else happened.

The next morning Artemis woke up. She looked around and found her way to the kitchen. She saw Dinah, Roy, and Ollie sitting around the table. When she walked in they all stopped talking and stared at her.

After a moment Artemis got fed up with their starting "What I got somethin' on my face? Or is it just that interesting to look at me?" They all looked away. She walked over to the fridge and swung open the door.

"Today I'm going to meet up with Wally and Rob." Roy stated.

"Did you do all of your homework?" Ollie asked grabbing a newspaper from the table. Roy ignored the question and continued to eat.

"Roy!" Dinah said in a warning tone.

"Sure." Dinah gave him another look. "No but I'll do it when I get back."

"Roy you know that you have to finish your homework." Ollie said interrupting Roy's very terrible argument. Artemis at this time had finally found something to eat and joined everyone at the table.

"But-" Roy started but was interrupted by Dinah.

"Roy you know that if your homework isn't done you can't do your extracurricular activities." Artemis felt awkward to say the least. She never had been part of a real family. Her mother was gone for most of her childhood that just left her with her 'father' which was just a bad experience. Ollie then turned to Artemis.

"Which reminds me we have to get you signed up for school." Artemis just sighed and nodded. She watched as Ollie got up and started limping towards another room. She noticed that he looked hurt in the same place that she shot the intruder last night.

"What happened to Ollie?" she asked. Dinah looked at her and smiled.

"Oh he just got hurt last night." Artemis looked at Dinah skeptically but let it slide. Both Dinah and Roy had run off soon after. Once Artemis finished eating she went to the living room and turned on he TV. The first thing to pop up on the TV was a news station about some Green Arrow. It showed a man in green with a hood on running away. Artemis quickly grabbed the remote and paused the TV to look at this hero. She noticed that it was the guy she had shot last night. His frame was the same. Ollie limped back and and stood next to the TV. Artemis looked at him and then back at the TV and smirked. Her step-father didn't train her to be an idiot.

"Hey Ollie." He gave her a weird look but limped to the couch.

"So i signed you up for school." Artemis gave him an incredulous look.

"Yipppe." She said sarcastically. Roy chose this moment to walk in.

"I finished my homework I'm going out." Was all Roy said before grabbing his jacket and running out the door. Artemis finally picked up the remote and changed the channel. Ollie just sat there for a while.

"So Artemis..."

"Hmm...?" Artemis asked flipping through channels. Ollie stayed quiet for a while.

"I was wondering how... what your childhood was like... with your mother..." Artemis stopped clicking and put down the remote. Ollie was concerned that she was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry Art-"

"It's ok Ollie. I don't... people don't usually ask about my childhood. Um... when I was younger I didn't live with my mom. She was in jail for a few years when I was little. I lived with my father and sister."

"I didn't know Paula had another daughter."

"Yeah Jade she couldn't live with our step-father." Artemis paused before continuing. Ollie watched her and it looked like she was about to cry. He grabbed her and hugged her. She was shocked but when she noticed he was hugging her she hugged him as hard as she could. "He used to hit us and-"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Ollie said rubbing Artemis's back as she cried on his shoulder.


	6. School

"Yeah Jade she couldn't live with our step-father." Artemis paused before continuing. Ollie watched her and it looked like she was about to cry. He grabbed her and hugged her. She was shocked but when she noticed he was hugging her she hugged him as hard as she could. "He used to hit us and-"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Ollie said rubbing Artemis's back as she cried on his shoulder. "I wish i was there for you. But I'm here now and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Artemis's cried quieted down and she smiled at her biological father. "Thank you Ollie." he gave her a reassuring smile and stood up. Putting all of his weight on one foot. "What happened to your leg Dinah said you got hurt?" Artemis asked innocently. Ollie paused for a second. Artemis knew that he was trying to think up a lie.

"I'm an old man Artemis," he said smiling "I tripped and feel down the stairs at work last night."

"I didn't here you leave last night." He started sweating.

"We had an emergency had to leave right away and i didn't want to wake you or Dinah."

"Mhmmm."

Roy POV

I finally got out of the house and away from Artemis to meet Rob and Wally. They came out to Star city to hang out with him and now he was late. But all he wanted to do today was get out of the house and away from Artemis. It's not like he _hated_ her its just that she was Ollie niece she had more of a connection to him then he did. And Ollie never told me that he had siblings. A daughter was more likely than a niece and I knew i would be more angry. I was weaving my motorcycle in and out of traffic to make it to Rob and Wally faster. After ten minutes i finally arrived at the pizza place that we agreed to meet at and i saw a ginger boy waving happily at me while his black haired friend with sunglasses just smirked and gave off his signature laugh. Wally and Rob. They would never change.

"Hey Roy nice of you to show up." Rob said his grin never changing.

"I had homework Dinah made me finish. I mean I still didn't do all of it but Ollie was too busy with his _niece_." I said bitterly. Wally spit his drink out.

"HIS WHAT?" Wally yelled.

"GA has a niece? I didn't know that he had a sibling." Rob said.

"I know that's what i said but that was he claims."

"Suspicious." was all Rob said.

Normal POV

The door slam shut and Artemis jolted up. She didn't even notice she feel asleep. There was a blanket on top of her that's wasn't there before. She looked at the clock to see it was midnight. She laid back down for a moment when someone walked by her. It looked like Roy but he was in some stupid renascence get up. "Roy?" Artemis wearily asked. Roy paused and started at Artemis. They caught eyes for a moment before running off. Artemis once again sat up and scratched her head. She was too tired to do anything about it right now and headed to her room.

sgshgkjsgh

Once again Artemis woke up in her bed and headed towards the kitchen for food. She found everyone their Dinah, Ollie, and Roy. She could tell that Roy was nervous. Artemis yawned and grabbed a box of cereal. She could feel Roy watching her as she moved. Finally Artemis looked up at Roy. "So Roy what was up with the stupid get up last night?" Ollie and Dinah quickly looked up and glared at Roy.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about!" He angrily stated as Artemis sat down to start eating her food.

"When you came home late last night and you woke me up. You were in some stupid get up." Before Roy could retort Ollie stepped in.

"You sure you weren't dreaming. I doubt Roy would wear a stupid get up without being forced to." Artemis just kept quite and continued to eat. If everyone was going to keep lying to her she was going to get to the bottom of the lies. The entire breakfast table was quite for a very long time before Ollie spoke up again. "So Artemis I enrolled you in school for Monday and have gotten you all the supplies you need. Roy will show you around the school."

"I never volunteered for this." Roy quickly cut in.

"And I wasn't asking." Ollie replied grabbing his newspaper and ignoring Roy's glare at him.

ksagjbjkagb

When Monday finally rolled around Artemis got up and got dressed. Like usual she headed to the kitchen to find food. Roy was the only other person there. "Where's Ollie and Dinah?"

He didn't even look up at her. "Dinah left for work and Ollie never gets up this early." Ollie at this point chose to walk in and playfully put Roy in a headlock.

"What do you mean never?" Roy struggled and tried to swat Ollie away.

"Your awfully cheerful for six in the morning." Artemis grumpy replied.

"I just wanted to see you off to your first day of school."

"You act like this is my first day of kindergarten." Artemis said, Ollie frowned at her statement which Roy noticed but didn't say anything about.

akfhfakhfb

As Roy and Artemis walked into her new school he immediately turned to her. "Look, were not friends, don't talk to me in school."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't worry I wont. I'm not stupid I don't want to be your friend I'm fine on my own." She walked away and headed to the office.


End file.
